phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery:Phineas and Ferb Theme
The lyrics for the Phineas and Ferb theme were first heard in "Rollercoaster" and have remained the same through all episodes seen in Season 2, except for "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!", and "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!". In 2008, the theme song was nominated for an Emmy Award for "Outstanding Main Title Theme Music". Phineas and Ferb Theme June 3rd.jpg|There's a hundred and four days of summer vacation Time Flying By.jpg|Then school comes along just to end it A Boring Day.jpg|so the annual problem for our generation is finding a fun way to spend it Season 2 smiling.jpg|Like Maybe... Building a Rocket.jpg|Building a rocket Fighting a Mummy.jpg|Or fighting a mummy Climbing Up the Eiffel Tower.jpg|Or climbing up the Eiffel Tower Musical Penguins.jpg|''(Instrumental)'' Discovering Something That Doesn't Exist.jpg|Discovering something that doesn't exist Giving a Monkey a Shower.jpg|Or giving a monkey a shower Rocking Out.jpg|''(Instrumental)'' Surfing_Tidal_Waves.jpg|Surfing tidal waves Creating Nano Bots.jpg|Creating nanobots Locating Frankensteins Brain.jpg|Or locating Frankenstein's brain It's Over Here.jpg|''It's over here!'' Finding a Dodo Bird.jpg|Finding a dodo bird Painting a Continent.jpg|Painting a continent A Bit of Fine Art.jpg|Or driving our sister insane Driving Your Sister Insane.jpg|''Phineas!'' Directing a Movie.jpg|As you can Robot Dog.jpg|see Car Upgrade.jpg|there's a whole lot of Space Hotdogs.jpg|stuff to do Sneaking Past Candace.jpg|before school starts this fall Come On Perry.jpg|''Come on, Perry!'' Candace evesdrops.jpg Peekaboo.jpg|So stick with us 'cause Phineas and Ferb Whack a Pest.jpg|are gonna do it all! Making a Title Sequence.jpg|''Mom! Phineas and Ferb are making a title sequence!'' XaMsyY7alpw.jpg Winter Vacation A Snowy Neighborhood.jpg|There are two wondrous weeks for Snow Town.jpg|our winter vacation Snow City.jpg|Before New Years and school comes to end it Snow Street.jpg|So the holiday challenge for Covered in Snow.jpg|So the holiday challenge for kids of all nations is Winter Tree.jpg|finding a good way to spend it It's a Snow Day.jpg|''Ahh! Christmas Eve. It was a great idea to climb back into bed this morning. Oh! I almost forgot! Helmets. All set!'' Bed Bobsleds.jpg|''Let's do this thing.'' Giant Ski Jump.jpg|Like maybe Danville Covered in Snow.jpg|Turning our beds into dual toboggans Off the Ramp.jpg|And sliding down a ski jump Snowy Day in Danville.jpg|tower Carrot Nose.jpg|Building a snowman the size of Giant Snowman.jpg|Colossus Showering a Yeti.jpg|Or giving a Yeti a shower! Falalalala.jpg|Fa, la, la, la! Snow Catapults.jpg|Staging a snowball fight with giant catapults Catapult Angels.jpg|And snow angels that Flying Snow Angel.jpg|really fly! Trapped in Snow.jpg Snow Angel Splat.jpg| Rocking Carols.jpg|Rocking a Christmas carol Wrapping Presents.jpg|Wrapping a present Shoveling Snow.jpg|Or just shoveling snow off the drive! It's Not Always Fun.jpg|''Well, they can't all be fun.'' Christmas with a Yeti.jpg|As you Caroling.jpg|can see there's a whole lot of stuff to do Gift for Mom.jpg|before school starts Christmas Donations.jpg|next year Winter Trouble.jpg|So stick with us 'cause Phineas and Ferb are gonna Guitar Solo.jpg|spread some Christmas cheer! Christmas Cheer 1.jpg|So stick with us Christmas Cheer 2.jpg|'Cause Phineas and Ferb Christmas Cheer 3.jpg|are gonna Christmas Cheer 4.jpg|spread some Christmas cheer! Christmas Vacation Title Card.jpg|''Mom! Phineas and Ferb are making a Christmas special!'' Today is Gonna Be a Great Day Like Maybe with BFS.jpg|Like maybe Crossing the Tundra.jpg|Crossing the tundra Building a Rollercoaster.jpg|Or building a rollercoaster Skiing Down a Mountain of Beans.jpg|Skiing down a mountain of beans Devising a System.jpg|Devising a system For Remembering Everything.jpg|For remembering everything Synchronizing Submarines.jpg|Or synchronizing submarines Rocking with BFS.jpg|Bam bam bam bam Racing Chariots.jpg|Racing chariots Taming Tiger Sharks.jpg|Taming tiger sharks Constructing a Portal to Mars.jpg|Constructing a portal to Mars Mars Flag Planted.jpg Building a Time Machine.jpg|Building a time machine Stretching a Rubber Tree.jpg|Stretching a rubber tree Phineas Wailing Away on Guitar.jpg|Or wailing Ferb Wailing Away on Guitar.jpg|Away BSF Guitarist.jpg|On guitars! BSF Drummer.jpg|Aw man! BSF Singing.jpg|This could possibly be the best day ever Forecast for Tomorrow.jpg|And the forecast says that tomorrow will likely be A Million and Six Times Better.jpg|A million and six times better Make Every Minute Count.jpg|So make every minute count Jump in and Seize the Day.jpg|Jump up, jump in and seize the day Today is Gonna be a Great Day.jpg|And let's make sure that in every single possible way...Today is gonna be a great day! Winter Vacation 2 There's roughly 14 days of winter vacation.jpg|There's roughly 14 days of winter vacation That fall between Christmas and New Year's.jpg|That fall between Christmas and New Year's So the wintertime problem for our generation.jpg|So the wintertime problem for our generation Is cramming fun in before the dust clears.jpg|Is cramming fun in before the dust clears Like maybe winter 2.jpg|Like maybe... Building an igloo.jpg|Building an igloo... That looks like a palace.jpg|...that looks like a palace Or scale a drift that's 80 feet high.jpg|Or scale a drift that's 80 feet high Constructing huge snow cones.jpg|Constructing huge snow cones That reach to the moon.jpg|That reach to the moon Or making snow angels that fly.jpg|Or making snow angels that fly Creating northern lights.jpg|Creating northern lights Snowboarding upside down.jpg|Snowboarding upside down Or slaloming on your rear end.jpg|Or slaloming on your rear end That is cold!.jpg|''That is cold!'' Cool winter carnivals.jpg|Cool winter carnivals Good old snowball fights.jpg|Good old snowball fights And ice dancing with your best friend.jpg|Or ice dancing with your best friends Ice dancing?.jpg|''Ice dancing?'' Sled dog racing.jpg|As you can see... Ice dragon sliding.jpg|there's a whole lot... Rocket sled.jpg|...of stuff to do And we're not gonna stall.jpg|And we're not gonna stall Come on Perry winter.jpg|''Come on, Perry!'' So stick with us winter.jpg|So stick with us 'cause Phineas and Ferb are gonna do it all Snowball a pest.jpg Another winter-themed title sequence.jpg|''Mom! Phineas and Ferb are making another winter-themed title sequence!'' Other There's 104 days es.jpg|There's 104 days (Latin America Season 3-present) Creating nano bots es.jpg|Creating nanobots (Latin America Season 3-present) Vlcsnap-2013-08-05-17h41m19s61.jpg|There's 104 days (Brazil and Portugal Season 3-present) Finding nanobots pt.jpg|Creating nanobots (Brazil and Portugal Season 3-present) To return to the page for , click here. }} Category:Galleries